Fun With The Luna Pen
by MayGirl85
Summary: The girls have fun with the Luna Pen. Some fun drabbles. NEW CHAPPIE UP!
1. 1 The Fun Begins

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

* * *

**Fun With The Luna Pen**

* * *

"I'm _bored!_" Serena moaned. The girls were having a sleep over at Lita's. Usually they had it at the temple, but tonight the temple had an open night that was running till late, and they could hardly have a proper girly sleepover if a thousand people could hear them!

"What about watching a movie?" Ami suggested.

Serena stuck her tongue out.

"What about playing a game?" Lita said.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't _you_ think of something meatball brains," Raye said, annoyed with the spoilt blonde.

Serena stopped and thought for a moment, thinking of all the things they could do. A small smile came over her face.

"Let's have some fun with the Luna pen!" she squealed.

"Oh no, no, no, no, En. Oh. No! Luna would kill us!" Ami shrieked.

"Luna isn't here to know. I'm not going to tell her, would you tell her?" Serena asked sweetly.

"I won't!" Mina giggled.

The other girls smiled. They'd always wanted to have fun with their Sailor Scout powers, it couldn't hurt tonight to just have a little fun. Digging through her bag, Serena got the Luna Pen out.

"Who's first?"

"Oh me!" Mina cried, taking the Pen. "Luna Pen, turn me into Tuxedo Mask!" she shrieked.

The girls giggled with her as her shape shifted and in her place stood Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh Tuxedo Mask, you are so handsome! Save me!" Serena sighed, falling dramatically while Mina a.k.a Tuxedo Mask scooped her up in his/her arms.

"Ok my turn!" Lita shrieked, grabbing the Pen. "Luna Pen, turn me into Chad!"

"WHAT?!" Raye cried.

"Oh Raye, I like tooootallly lurve you and everything babe," Lita/Chad drawled, the shaggy brown hair covering his eyes as she/he made lovey dovey faces at Raye.

"Lita you are so dead!" Raye shrieked while the girls laughed.

"Ok my turn!" Serena cried. "Luna Pen, if we were comic book super heroes, turn us into who we would be!"

The Luna Pen shimmered softly as the girls transformed into their costumes.

"I'm catwoman!" Mina cried, "Lurve the leather! Purrrrrr!" she giggled, raking her nails in the air like a tigress.

"I'm supergirl! Awesome!" Serena screamed happily, checking out her cape, "Who are you Raye?"

"I think I'm one of Charlie's Angels," she said, checking out her costume, "Ami who are you? You haven't changed."

"I have but you can't see it. My vision in my left eye has improved greatly and my legs and arm feel stronger. I think I'm the bionic woman," she said matter of factly.

"Oh," the other girls said, scratching their heads.

"I'm _totally_ wonder woman!" Lita beamed, "Check out these babies!" she smiled, pointing to her boobs.

"LITA!" the girls shrieked, giggling the whole time.

"Ok, my turn," Ami said. "Luna Pen, if we were comic book bad guys turn us into who we would be."

The Luna Pen shimmered again, and the girls were revealed. Ami was a feminine version of Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde, Mina was a pretty Joker – purple coat and all, Raye became Mystique, Lita became Elektra and Serena became the Enchantress.

"Who on Earth am I?" Serena cried.

"I think you are the Enchantress. She was an Asgardian comic book character – a goddess who liked to cause trouble," Lita said, looking her up and down.

"..." Serena said, not enjoying this Luna Pen change. It was pretty boring being a villain.

"Ok, my turn!" Raye said. "Luna Pen, turn us all into what we will look like when we are twenty-one!"

The girls gasped as the Luna Pen shimmered and revealed five very attractive young women.

"Wow," they all said, looking at eachother.

"Hey I'm taller! Yippee!" Serena squealed, getting up. She suddenly noticed her hair and moaned, "Oh! My hairs gone grey!"

Raye looked at her friend closely, "Serena, I don't think its grey. It looks silver," she said, touching a hand to her friends hair.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, your eyes have changed colour too Sere. This is wicked weird," Lita said, examining her friend's face up close.

"Wow would you look at those," Serena suddenly commented with upshot eyebrows, her fingers pointing to what could only be described as a full bosom.

"You should put those away Serena until you know what to do with 'em," Mina teased.

Serena threw a pillow at her, starting a five minute pillow fight. After which the girls collapsed giggling on the floor.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Mina asked suddenly, a small grin playing on her lips.

"What?" Ami ventured carefully. Whenever Mina got that look on her face she was up to trouble.

"Well, I could _really_ go for some dessert..." Mina smiled, looking at her friends conspiratorially.

"No. No. NO!" Ami cried. She couldn't leave the house looking like _this_, she thought as she looked at her matured body and unwilling to take the stares that would come with it.

"Oh come _on_ Ames, its just a bit of fun!" Raye squealed.

Ami didn't really have a choice, for the girls had grabbed her arms and were dragging her out of the door before she could respond!

A couple hundred metres and a few minutes later they were at the Arcade. Thankfully the Luna Pen had dressed them decently so they didn't look like the teenagers they really were.

"Oh look there's Andrew," Mina said, pointing through the glass at the blonde wiping the counter.

"Darien's there too!" Lita smirked.

"Oh, suddenly I don't think this is such a good idea," Serena muttered.

"Don't be such a chicken Serena. You're _hot_ as a 21 year old. This can be your chance to get back at Darien for teasing you all these years," Mina said mischieviously.

Serena sighed, _Doubtful_, she thought, but straightened her back anyway, walking in behind the other girls.

.

"Holy sweet mother of..." Andrew said suddenly, his mouth gaping open.

Darien looked at his friend, "What's wrong with you?"

"I have died and gone to heaven. Lord I thank you for this bounty that you have bestowed upon your humble servant," Andrew mumbled, staring toward the door.

Darien turned and saw four very pretty – ok gorgeous – girls at the door. He was far from moved however. He'd seen girls just as pretty while at modelling shoots.

"So what Drew, they're four pretty girls. It's not like you don't see girls just as pretty on the street every day," Darien shrugged.

Andrew smiled at Darien, "Yeah there are four gorgeous girls. I don't think there is a word to describe the fifth," he said meaningfully.

Darien frowned but resolved not to turn around and look, it would be rude. He'd seen plenty of pretty girls anyway, these girls were no different.

.

"Serena just go up there and order!" Raye hissed, "Stop being such a baby!"

"I don't wannaaaa," Serena moaned quietly.

"Just go!" Lita insisted.

"Nooooo!" Serena whispered.

"What if we go with you meatball head, stand behind you?" Raye said, rolling her eyes.

Serena looked hopeful, "Really?"

Mina laughed, "Really. I just want to see the look on Darien's face when he sees your hot self."

Serena grumbled, but got up and made her way to the counter.

"Girls why aren't we moving?" Ami asked, unable to get out of the booth because Lita was in her way.

"Because we lied," Mina said happily, watching Serena walk away.

.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said beside him.

Darien looked up to see a silver haired angel, no, _goddess_ beside him. She looked to be a head shorter than he if he were standing. Her hair hung loose down her back and from what he could tell her milky white legs went on forever. He sucked in a quick breath, determined not to make a scene of staring at the girl.

"Can I help you?" he said, wondering if she had spoken to him.

She looked at him and he couldn't help but be mesmerised by her silver blue eyes, "No thank you, I was wanting to order."

"Sure mi'lady, what would you and your lovely friends like?" Andrew said in front of them, flirting outrageously with the girl.

Darien looked back down and narrowed his eyes while the girl giggled.

"Hi Andrew, the girls and I would like five burgers, three chocolate shakes, one strawberry shake and one Andrew's special banana shake to go," she said absently.

"How did you know that?" Andrew gasped at the girl.

"You have a name tag Drew," Darien said with amusement, thinking he was referring to her calling him by his name.

"No, how did you know about the milkshake. I only ever make that for one person..." Andrew said, his voice trailing off as he fixed her with his blue eyes.

Serena shifted uncomfortably on her feet, cursing her mistake, "I uh, heard some girls talking about this place and wanted to try one," she stuttered, hoping and praying he would believe the lie. _Nice going Serena, just blow your cover_.

"Oh. Ok," Andrew said with a soft frown. For a moment he'd thought... but he shook his head. It wasn't Serena; this girl was at least a couple years older than the sunny blonde.

"Is the milkshake only for her?" Serena asked cautiously, wondering why Andrew was acting so weird over a milkshake.

"Uh no, you just surprised me is all," he laughed nervously, "She is the only one who orders it."

Serena smiled, "I might like this girl then, we already have something in common."

Andrew smiled back, "Maybe if you and your friends come back you could meet her."

Darien raised an eyebrow. Andrew was desperate to get these girls to come back. Serena smiled sadly.

"I don't think we will be back. This is just for tonight," she murmured, looking behind her. At that point she realised the girls hadn't followed her.

"Raye! – er – chel! Rachel!" she scolded Raye, who sent her a thumbs up. She groaned, _Idiot friends leaving me to the wolves._

Andrew left to make the order and Serena took a seat next to Darien, playing with the counter top with her index finger. She felt watched, and from the corner of her eye saw Darien regarding her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Sorry," he said, "You just remind me of someone I know."

"Who's that?"

"Just someone," he muttered.

"Uh huh. So why aren't you staring at her?" she asked boldly, annoyed at him.

To her surprise, Darien chuckled.

"It's hard to explain," he said finally.

"I've got time. Well, at least five minutes till my order is finished," she said, suddenly curious.

He looked at her curiously, a contemplative look on his handsome face, "She hates me," he said simply.

"What did you do?"

Darien spat out his coffee, "What?"

"I didn't stutter. I said – What. Did. You. Do?" she smiled, glad to have shocked him.

"I – er, guess, um..." he said, at a loss for words. He took a deep breath, "I tease her. A lot."

"I see, and you do this to many people I suppose?" she said coolly. _Jerk, I bet he gets his kicks out of teasing other people._

"No, just her," he admitted.

Serena nearly fell off her stool, "Why?!" she gasped.

"I don't know," he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "I just do. It just comes out," he said, clearly unable to explain his feelings on the subject.

"You're an idiot, that's why," she muttered under her breath, not realising he had heard.

"Excuse you, I don't think you are in any position to judge someone you don't know," Darien said defensively.

"Well _you're_ the one teasing a poor defenceless girl!" she tossed back at him, her silver eyes glinting with annoyance.

"She's _hardly_ defenceless! She gives as good as she gets!" he threw back, crossing his arms.

"Oh please. You take time out of your day to tease this one girl? You're deranged! What did she ever do to you?" she shrieked, standing up.

"Well let's see, she tossed her test paper on me; threw a shoe at me; trips over me..." he said, beginning to list off all of Serena's crimes.

"Here you go miss... your order – wha?" Andrew said, seeing Darien and the silver haired girl arguing.

"She calls me a jerk, and conceited –" Darien continued.

"Yeah well I bet you're hardly innocent in all this!" Serena shouted.

"Well, I do call her meatball head," Darien conceded, but he grinned wickedly, "But only because she is a meatball head! Not to mention she threw a milkshake over me one time."

Steam came out of Serena's ears. He didn't even know that she was here and he was calling her meatball head behind her back!

"Threw a milkshake on you? Like this you mean?!" she cried in frustration, and in three seconds flat her Andrews special banana milkshake was tossed all over Darien. Surveying the dark haired man, she was satisfied to see him turn a nice shade of red.

"Come on girls, let's _go_," she said imperiously, storming out of the Arcade.

The girls watched her go bug-eyed before grabbing their order from the countertop and following her, murmuring their apologies on the way out.

Andrew watched the girls go and burst out laughing when his gaze finally came back to rest on Darien covered in banana milkshake. "Well, tonight was rather interesting," he said, turning away to whistle a happy tune as he cleared some dished.

Darien grunted, "Even when she isn't here she's causing trouble."

.

Back at the apartment, the girls giggled at the events of the night.

"It's funny how you fight with Darien, even when you aren't yourself Serena," Mina chuckled.

"It's not _my_ fault he's a jerk whether or not I'm there," Serena huffed.

Raye grinned, "We have to do this again sometime. This was fun!"

Lita laughed, "Yeah, did you see Andrew's face when we walked in? Priceless."

Ami yawned, "Mm... I wouldn't mind doing this again. But right now I'm tired, let's go to sleep," she murmured, rolling over in her sleeping bag.

The girls said their goodnights and lay their heads down on their pillows. But none of them went to sleep straight away; rather, they lay awake for some time afterward thinking of all the fun they could have with the Luna Pen next time.

.

**The End**

**.**

To those who want to know - Yes I'm thinking about writing another drabble to add to this story. Its not intended to be a series or anything. Just some fun. Next time I might get Tuxie involved :) I just love teasing Darien in my stories. Vengeance for Serena eh?


	2. 2 Run Sailor Moon!

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

**Fun With The Luna Pen**

"I'm _BORED!_" Mina moaned at the top of the lungs. Once again the girls were having a sleep over – this time at the temple – and had run out of things to do.

"What are five young girls going to do on a Friday night?" Raye moaned, uncharacteristically bored herself.

"Well, it's too bad we're too young to go dancing, that's what everyone else does on a Friday night," Lita sighed.

"Say's who?" Mina grinned, looking across the room at Serena.

"Say's the _LAW_ Mina," Ami replied, shooting her friend a 'duh' kinda look.

"Well, what if we all _looked_ old enough to go to a club?" Mina said, winking at Raye and Lita, the two girls suddenly getting very large grins on their faces as they all turned and looked at Serena.

At this point, Serena had not bothered listening to the conversation, having been stuffing her face with as many chips and lollies as she could while the others were distracted. Ami however, upon seeing the looks on the three faces of the other girls, worriedly pulled at Serena's shirt.

"Serena, I think they are thinking bad things," Ami whispered, shooting a furtive glance at the three girls who were plotting quietly on the other side of the room.

"Mufflwafalle," Serena said as she chowed down on her lollies.

"Serenaaaah," Mina's voice suddenly came sweetly across the room, "We're bored. Let's play with the Luna pen again."

Serena stopped eating long enough for her words to sink in and become very suspicious of Mina's saccharine sweet tone.

"Why?" Serena asked the girl cautiously.

"Oh, we just want to go dancing," Mina said innocently.

Serena and Ami both noted at this time that Raye and Lita had moved closer to them.

"We can't, we're too young," Serena replied carefully, tensing her leg muscles beneath her.

"But the Luna pen can change that..." Raye said soothingly, coming closer to Serena.

"Back off Raye, you too Lita!" Serena suddenly shrieked, grabbing at the Luna pen.

"GET HER!" Mina cried, pointing at Serena.

"EEP!" shrieked Serena and Ami.

All hell broke loose as Raye and Lita leapt at Serena who, in a rare moment of dexterity and grace, rolled herself to the side and jumped out the window of the temple (being on the ground floor, the window was only a metre from the ground so Serena didn't have very far to fall). Luckily for her, Raye and Lita managed only to catch Ami and were too surprised by Serena's escape that the girl had a 30 second head start to get away.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE! GO AFTER HER!" Mina screeched.

Meanwhile, Serena had raced down the steps of the temple and around a corner into a quiet alley where she transformed into Sailor Moon.

_There's no way I'll be able to escape them without using my super powers_, she thought desperately as she leapt away from the temple in a random direction.

_._

Across town, Darien had felt the familiar pull of Sailor Moon's terror. _I'm coming!_ he thought as he raced out of the club he was in to transform in the alley behind it.

.

Back at the temple, Raye, Lita and Mina had transformed and leapt out the same window Serena had.

"Damn, we should have taken Mercury's computer! We could have tracked her!" Mars said as they raced down the steps.

"I'll go back and see if I can catch her. Then I'll contact you!" Venus said, turning around.

Ami, seeing and hearing the whole thing, immediately transformed.

_I've got to get the hell outta here!_ she thought wildly, racing out the back door. She heard Venus crash into the room behind her and flipped open her communicator to contact Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! It's Mercury! Mars and Jupiter are after you while Venus is trying to catch me to get my computer to track you! Keep running! I'll do the same!" she cried into the communicator breathlessly as she ran down the street.

"OK!" Sailor Moon cried back through the communicator.

.

Sailor Moon flipped shut her communicator and raced across the rooftops of Tokyo, scared witless of the two girls chasing her.

_I've fought countless youma and a few NegaVerse generals and yet it's the Sailor Scouts that scare me most!_ she thought wryly as she ran with all her strength.

"We see you Sailor Moon! How obvious are you racing across the rooftops you Meatball Head!" Sailor Mars cried out from behind her.

"I AM NOT A MEATBALL HEAD!" Sailor Moon screamed back at her, quickly looking behind her to see the girls about 50 metres away.

She saw an alley before her and decided to try and hide rather than race across all of Tokyo. She knew the other two were stronger and faster than her.

_I have to use my brain, THINK MOON THINK!_ she commanded herself.

"She went down here! Come on Mars!" Sailor Moon heard Jupiter cry.

_Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!_ Sailor Moon thought, _Wait! BRILLIANT!_ she screamed mentally as an idea came to mind.

"Luna pen, make me look like Darien Chiba!"

The pen sparkled and in a moment Darien Chiba stood on the sidewalk in the place of Sailor Moon.

"I swear I heard her just around this corner –" she heard Mars say. Not a moment later, Mars stood before her, gaping.

"Uh, hi Sailor Mars. Sailor Jupiter. Is there danger around her?" Darien Chiba, a.k.a Sailor Moon in disguise drawled to the two senshei who, at that moment, were swooning over the handsome man.

"Uh... n-no young man, j-just doing some patrolling. Keeping the city safe," Sailor Mars stuttered, her cool facade lost in the face of her crush.

"Oh, in that case let me _personally_ thank you for keeping our city safe," Darien/Serena smiled, leaning forward to give each girl a kiss on the cheek.

The two girls swooned some more and Sailor Moon had to force herself not to roll her eyes and gag at her friend's obvious love-struck behaviour.

"Oh sir, did you happen to see Sailor Moon go by a second ago?" Jupiter asked, the first one to remember their mission.

"Uh yes, she ran by here and went in that direction," Darien/Serena said, pointing behind him/her.

"Thanks sir! Have a pleasant evening!" Mars said, finally refocussed on her goal.

Darien/Sailor Moon turned and watched the two senshei go, laughing as soon as they were out of sight.

"Well you might trick them but you won't trick me!" a voice came from the shadows.

Darien/Serena turned to see Tuxedo Mask walking out from the shadows. She allowed the disguise to fade to reveal herself (Sailor Moon).

"How can you see beyond the disguise Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked, her surprise evident in her voice.

Unbeknownst to her, Tuxedo Mask was shocked to see Sailor Moon stand in the place of, well _him_, and learn it was a disguise. But he covered his surprise up quickly.

"I have my ways. Why, may I ask, did you choose _that_ particular disguise?" Tuxedo Mask asked casually, trying to elicit information from the heroine.

Sailor Moon waved a hand, "Oh, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, hell everybody I know has a crush on him. To think he finally came in handy!" she mused, a smile gracing her features as she thought about how funny it would be if Darien knew he had actually helped her out. Not that he would ever find out.

"Do _you_ have a crush on him?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Sailor Moon snorted, "Hell no."

Tuxedo Mask was, at that point, very glad for his mask that hid his reaction to that very short, but not very sweet, statement.

"So what are you doing? There's no youma around," he asked, annoyed now that he was here to save her and but nothing to save her from, AND that she obviously disliked his alter ego.

_How could she not like me? Girls love me!_

"Mars, Jupiter and Venus want to go clubbing. CLUBBING! We're obviously underage, but they thought they could use the disguise pen to make them look older. Mercury and I barely got out of there alive!" Sailor Moon exaggerated with a shudder, remembering the hungry looks on their faces as they leapt at her.

"Can it do that?" Tuxedo Mask asked, interested.

"Yeah, we've done it before. We're all pretty hot as 21 year olds if I do say so myself," Sailor Moon giggled, twirling the pen in her hand.

"Really?" Tuxedo Mask asked, bewildered. He hadn't thought the scouts had that kind of power, but then again their glamour hid their identities so why couldn't they have the ability to disguise themselves?

"Yep. I'll show you. Luna pen, make me look 21," Sailor Moon said, holding the pen high.

The pen glowed technicolour and soon in the place of Sailor Moon stood the silver haired, silver eyed goddess that Darien had seen only a few weeks ago in the Crown Arcade. He gaped at her, realising that Sailor Moon had been at the Arcade, standing right next to him, and he had never known.

"You don't have to stare you know," she said, wrinkling her nose at him. Sure she might have a crush on the guy, but she was in reality only 15 years old and not used to being looked at like someone's next meal.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all," Tuxedo Mask replied, a little miffed that not only had she been next to him at the Arcade, but knew him and still didn't like him. _At least she likes Tuxedo Mask_, he thought, consoling himself with that thought.

Sailor Moon faded back into her normal Sailor costume in time for her communicator to beep wildly in her subspace pocket.

"Moon here," she said.

"We have Mercury and her computer. Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, run, run! BWAHAHAHA," Venus' evil voice came over the communicator before the message was shut.

"OH NO!" Sailor Moon said, dread filling her every pore.

"What is it!?" Tuxedo Mask asked with concern, feeling her fear rise.

"THEY'RE GOING TO FIND ME! WAHHHHHH!" Sailor Moon bawled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP THAT!" Tuxedo Mask begged, covering his ears as the Sailor Senshei of the Moon screeched.

She stopped and sniffled a 'sorry' in his direction before bemoaning her situation, "What am I going to doooo? I can't let them take the Luna Pen! I'm the scout of Justice! I can't let them break the LAW!" she wailed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"You should hide it," Tuxedo Mask said helpfully, trying to soothe the obviously nerve-wrecked girl.

"Where? I can't just leave it anywhere! What if a civilian gets it? Luna will kill me!" she groaned, looking around her.

Her gaze came to rest on him.

"I can give it to you!" she squealed delightedly, leaping up with joy at her idea.

"Uh. No thanks... I mean, I don't want Jupiter and Mars chasing after me," Tuxedo Mask said waving his hands in front of him in a no-way-hosay gesture.

"Come on! They can't track the pen. Only me. Just give it back the next battle and I'll take it straight to Luna or Artemis so that they can take care of it. The girls won't dare think of taking it from them!" she reasoned desperately with him.

"Why can't you just take it to them now?" Tuxedo Mask said, backing away.

"Cos they are out of town on some romantic retreat thingy; _great timing_ really," Sailor Moon muttered, cursing the two guardians.

Tuxedo Mask ran a hand through his hair, _I'll risk my life for the girl, can I do this? Hold on to an itty bitty pen?_ he wondered, weighing up the options. Unfortunately for him she'd already decided for him.

"Here, take it now! The girls will be here in 30 seconds. GO GO!" she said, shoving the pen at him before giving him a shove to leave as well.

He opened his mouth to protest but saw in the distance Jupiter, Venus and Mars racing toward them. Dipping his hat briefly to Sailor Moon he turned and leapt away onto a high building, but didn't leave just yet. He stood there, watching her as she turned back to face the three scouts and admiring her courage.

_There's no way in hell I'd face off against them_, he thought with a shudder, knowing Jupiter alone could probably break him in half.

Seeing them carrying her off screaming threats and promising to torture her to find the whereabouts of the Luna Pen, he saluted the senshei of the moon silently from his position before leaping away into the night.


End file.
